Complications
by fangirl7287
Summary: Not only is Spider-Man facing the Avenger problem, but now the one person that he thought he would never see differently, is now seen differently... (Rated T because of some violence) FIRST FANFIC! (Might mention some Sam and MJ in it)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**Hey everybody! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here! On a very boring day as a matter a fact, it's been quiet here in New York City….. maybe a little too quiet.**_

"Web Head! Pick up already!" Nova screamed through the communicator. "Uhh Nova! Can't you see that I'm a little busy swinging here!?" Spider-Man screamed back at him._**Ahh Nova…. he always seems to ruin my moments of peace. **_"Well we need help its Goblin he broke out of S.H.E.I.L.D…. again." Nova said dodging a transfer truck being thrown at him. "On my way Nova!"

When Spider-Man got there he found that White Tiger was the only one left fighting Goblin. "Hey Goblin," Spidey screamed web shooting and throwing a wooden box at Goblin, "catch this!" Tiger quickly flipped out of the way coming to Peter's side. "Hey Ava, you good?" Spidey asked her looking really concerned. "Fine, once we get this guy." Tiger said extending her claws while Spider-Man aimed his web shooters. "FREZZE GOBLIN!" Coulson said aiming his gun along with a good 50 other members of S.H.E.I.L.D. "Oh no S.H.E.I.L.D not today." Goblin said laughing when he threw a bomb toward the ceiling. _**Okay Spidey sense! Warn me now.**_ Tiger and Spider-Man lunged away landing beside a cart. While the other S.H.E.I.L.D agents went under the long rows of derby, along with the rest of the team.

_**Ouch… that REALLY hurt. My head it-it burns. **_Spider-Man's eyes slowly opened to see Goblin holding Ava over his shoulder, he looked closer she was bleeding. "Let her go Goblin!" Spider-Man demanded staggering to get up. Goblin started laughing hysterically, "really Spider what are you going to do about it? You can barely walk!" To Spider-Man horror he realized he was right. _**Sure, he might be right. But I'm not about to let that stop me. **_His side was burning he could barely breath, but instantly he shot webbing past the Goblin and fired the other one at Ava's foot. "This!" Spidey said as he pulled Ava out of Goblin's arms and threw a cart at Goblin's head. Goblin dodged it but instead of fighting he ran to the door at the edge of the warehouse, "this isn't over Spider-Man! I will have my revenge for not having my kingdom!" Then Goblin threw another bomb, but instead at the door causing the room to smoke up. With Tiger safely in Spider-Man's arms he collapsed.

"Tiger? Come on Tiger wake up." Spider-Man said gently shaking her, she was bleeding, and at the rate she was bleeding at she wouldn't last long. "Come on Tiger, stay with me okay? S.H.E.I.L.D medics are on their way." "Parker…." Ava whispered, her eyes were just about to shut when he shook her again. "Stay with me okay Ava!? You have to…. please." He pleaded as she nodded with an understanding way. "Is Tiger okay?" Power-Man asked with Iron Fist and Nova over his shoulders. Spider-Man shook his head, "she's bleeding, and at this rate…." Spider-Man quickly looked away, and back down at her. "Hold my hand Ava, do something to get your mind off the pain." He whispered, she gently took his hand and lay there, motionless. "Everything's going to be okay Ava, I promise." He whispered again, as he took off her mask to help her breath easier. Her hazel eyes shut to rest, as she moved her head to rest on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You left, we need you kid! You can't just leave when you're on your way over to OUR mission!" Stark yelled at Peter, clearly irritated. "I know Tony! But my-my old team needed me, I told them to only call me on our old communicators when they actually had a true emergency that they absolutely needed my help with!" Peter replied, trying to make his case, but Tony wasn't buying it and Peter knew that. "It doesn't matter Man of Spider's, you left at a time we needed you." Thor said, irritated as well, all of the Avengers were very irritated. "Kid, I know it's hard to let that team go, but you're going to have to make a decision; Avengers or your old team?" Tony said, waiting for an answer, but that stunned Peter. _**He's got to be joking! They still matter to me whether or not I'm their leader; they're still my friends….. my BEST friends. **_"Well kid, what's it going to be?" Tony asked again, losing his patients. "I-I don't know." Peter replied, sitting down as Fury walked in the room. "Kid-"Tony started before Fury walked in the room interrupting him. "If this is a convenient time, I need to borrow Parker." "We're not done with this conversation." Tony said walking out of the room followed by the Avengers.

Peter looked down at his feet, he already felt bad enough about all of this, and then Tony's going to make his choose between his best friends and the Avengers: _**really Tony! It's not like I don't feel bad enough about everything my team! And I left like I never cared about them! I'm really starting to hate myself! **_"Something wrong kid?" Fury asked as Peter sat down in a chair and let out a long sigh. "Yeah, it's the Avengers." Peter replied facing the one eyed man. "What did Tony do?" Fury asked standing and looking at Peter.

"It's not Tony- well…"

"What do you mean it's not Tony?"

"It's not all Tony, it's me to. I left when I was supposed to be on my way to help them; instead I helped my team- old team. But Tony is now saying that it's either the Avengers or my old team….. and I can't choose."

Fury nodded, "they're right about the fact that you were supposed to stick with your team. But that's the thing, kid who is your real team? The Avengers or your "old" team?"

"I-I don't know."

"Kid follow your heart, it doesn't matter whether or not you're with the Avengers or your old team. Just remember, we can always use you here at S.H.E.I.L.D."

Peter nodded, as much as Fury got on his nerves, Fury always gives good advice when needed. "Anyway, what did you need me for?" Peter asked as Fury started to walk out the room. "Ava's awake, along with all of the others."

Peter walked into the Mead Bay to see Luke, Danny, Sam, and Ava, all pretty shaken up from the fight. "Hey," Peter said, trying to lighten the mood, "how y'all feeling?" "Not well my friend. We all still feel pretty horrible." Danny replied seeing him with a sick bag. _**Crap I forgot…. I was supposed to get my ribs checked. Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow when I come here to check on everybody. **_"Same." Luke and Sam replied at the same time. Peter looked at Ava, her hair in a messy bun and dressed in a sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Horrible. What about you?" Ava asked, looking truly concerned. "Fine, other than the fact that I haven't taken anything for my ribs, really good." Peter replied pulling up a chair at the edge of Ava's bed. "Something wrong Pete?" Luke asked sliding over to sit next to Peter. "It's nothing Cage, absolutely nothing at all."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Ava asked, becoming curious as well. "It's Avenger business, nothing that y'all need to worry about, you guys has enough on your plates anyway." Peter said trying to change the subject. "Come on Web Head tell us." Sam said pulling up a chair behind Luke, while Danny sat on the bed next to Ava. "Even if I could tell you, Tony would hate me," Peter started and finished with a whisper, "more than he already does." Everyone nodded, normally their conversations weren't this awkward, but since Peter was on a different team, they aren't as close as they were.

_RING, RING, RING._

Peter rolled his eyes, he knew the ringtone but he really didn't feel like talking to the Avengers. "We need to finish our conversation Parker, NOW. Meet us in the debriefing room asap." Tony said shutting down the call. Peter let out a huff, "oh great! Well I catch up with you guys later." "Bye." They all said as they said watching him leave the room.

"Man, he looks horrible. Like not physically, but like something's bothering him!" Luke said turning back toward his team. "He used to be so happy working occasional missions with the Avengers, but know it's like he doesn't ever care!" Ava said looking up at a picture that hanged from the ceiling; it was a picture of the team, and of the Avengers. "I know," Sam said, "this is weird, even for Webs." "Well maybe we can get it out of him tomorrow." Luke said as the team nodded.

"You thought about it?" Tony asked Peter. "Not really." Peter replied under his breath. "Well kid I made the decision for you then," Tony started, Peter automatically looked at him, "you're done. We're sorry, but you're just not ready to be an Avenger."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_**Uh okay, so it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, currently out on patrol thinking. Yes I know thinking is dangerous, but I can't help but think that being kicked off of the Avengers might actually be a good thing. But I don't know….. oh and yeah I have to go make sure that my ribs are okay before I go home but I want to stop by to see Tiger, I think she's the only that'll give me an honest opinion about the whole "getting kicked off the Avengers thing" without laughing at, getting fortune cookie advice, or wanting to change the subject; and the fact that the only people she's probably talked to is the doctors today, so yeah. (Chibli Devil Spider-Man pops up on one shoulder while Chibli Angel Spider-Man pops up on the other.) **_

_**Devil Spider-Man: You just want to make out with her.**_

_**Spider-Man: No I don't!**_

_**Angel Spider-Man: Can't you just tell Ava how you feel?**_

_**Spider-Man: I don't have feelings for Ava! She's just a friend!**_

_**Devil Spider-Man: That's a heck of a friend! Spidey and Tiger sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**Spider-Man: Go away! (Webbing both of them off of his shoulders.)**_

Spider-Man made his last run through the city and headed up to the S.H.E.I.L.D tricarrier. "Hey Dr. Connors." Spider-Man said approaching the one armed man standing by his lab equipment. "Please sit down, I will take a quick x-ray then you can go home." Connors said getting the x-ray machine out of the closet.

* * *

"Hey Ava." Peter said walking into the room where Ava was reading a magazine. "Hey Parker. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with the Avengers?" Ava asked him putting down her magazine; her hair was in a messy bun, with sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Uh, yeah bout that," Peter said scratching the back of his head and sitting down in a chair besides Ava's bed, "I kind of don't work with them anymore."

"Meaning?"

"Well they short of kicked me off the team."

"Did they tell you why?"

"I have a pretty good guess."

"It's not because of the Goblin incident is it?"

"Yeah."

Ava looked down, he knew she felt responsible. "Ava, it's not you! They-they just wanted to make choose between y'all and the Avengers, and I wanted to choose y'all, but it's been my goal since I became Spider-Man to be an Avenger but I –I…. ugh." Peter lie back in the chair and let out a long sigh, "I just didn't want to leave the team behind." "I get it Parker, you needed time to figure it all out and they didn't give it to you." Ava said as Peter sat up. "Exactly! I just needed time to clear my head to make that kind of decision but…. I guess they don't understand. And maybe it's for the best that they did kick me off." "What makes you say that?" Ava said looking at Peter with real curiosity. "So that away I don't become a solider! All the early hours, the non-stop going, I just want to be a teenager while I have a chance, have a life, and get out some." Peter said rolling his chair around. "Well, in that case, yeah it's great. But are you just going to be a solo-act again? Knowing all the enemies you made at S.H.E.I.L.D?" Ava asked Peter as he stopped rolling around in his chair. "I don't know, Fury said I can always come back, but I don't know if that offer is still on the table," Peter said starting to spin around again, "do you think the team is going to want me back?" Ava stopped him when she put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Of course Parker! None of us has had the heart to go and look for another team leader! So yes Parker, we would want you back as our team leader!" Ava said as Peter blinked a couple times then ran out of his chair. "Thanks Ava, I'll see you later!" "Bye Parker." Ava said flipping back to her page in her magazine.

* * *

"Fury! Fury! Fury!" Peter said running down the hall. "Kid, aren't you supposed to be with the Avengers?" Fury asked sitting beside Coulson in the debriefing room as Peter followed him in. "Bout that…. can I talk to you?" Peter asked breathing really hard from running all the way across the tricarrier. "Shut the door." Coulson said as Peter tapped the door with his foot to shut it. "Well Fury you know how you said I can come back anytime that I want to?" Peter asked; Fury nodded as he took a sip with his coffee. "Well, I sort of got kicked off of the Avengers, and I was wondering if I could come back?" Fury and Coulson looked at each other, "Stark told me that he kicked you off and why," Peter looked up at them, "it's not because of the Goblin incident, it's because he doesn't want you going back and forth, he wants you to be focused. And I understand why he would want your full attention, and I do to, but I wouldn't mind if you come back at all." Peter nodded, he got it, Tony didn't want him to be distracted, but he really didn't care anymore about what Tony thought, he just wanted his friends back. "As long as you don't start going back and forth between I don't really care. Welcome back to S.H.E.I.L.D. kid." Fury said giving him his communicator, he had a backup one that Fury gave him when he joined the Avengers but it was something about this one that made him feel like he really was Ultimate Spider-Man. "Thanks." Peter said leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**TheOnyxDragon12: Answer was in chapter 3. Sorry I didn't write back sooner . **

**latinoheat151: Glad you liked that ! Sorry I didn't write back sooner. **

**Guests: Please tell me if you have any suggestions! I will be glad to take the constructive criticism by fellow fans!**

**I don't own any of the Ultimate Spider-Man characters!**

**Anyway hope y'all enjoy the next chapter! And if you're a Teen Titan fan too, go read my Teen Titan and Ultimate Spider-Man crossover: Trouble in Jump City?**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Peter woke up to the sound of his communicator going off. _**I do so miss that ringtone at 5:00 in the morning…. NOT! **_ "This is Spider-Man's voice mail; please leave a message after the tone, BEEP." "Parker, Connors needs your opinion on something." Fury said as the teenager sat up out of his bed with a yawn. "How to sleep?" Peter asked rubbing his eyes. "No Spider-Man, the Goblin serum." Connors replied for Fury. "Be there in a second." Peter said turning off his communicator.

* * *

"Hey Doc, you needed my opinion on something?" Spider-Man said sitting down in a chair. "Yes Spider-Man, I really don't know how to put this…" Connors said, his voice in Spider-Man's opinion made him think something was wrong, and he was about to find out. "What is it?" Spider-Man asked Connors as he sat down across from Spider-Man, and looked at Fury who was standing at the doorway. "Kid, there's no cure for Osborn." Fury said trying to rip the Band-Aid (figuratively speaking) as fast as possible. "How… but I thought you already had a cure you just had to duplicate it." Spider-Man asked, knowing that there had to be some other way, but by the expression on Connors face, that Spider-Man was wrong. "I did, but it didn't work, he's all Goblin, no human is left inside. I tried working on a different and stronger cure but all were ineffective." Connors said as Spider-Man looked down at his feet, he knew that if only his team hadn't been turned into Goblin's a couple months ago right before he joined the Avengers that there would be a way to cure him, but it was his own stupidity that got in the way. "But how am I going to tell Harry?" Peter whispered just loud enough to where Connors could hear it. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Connors told him shaking Spidey's shoulders. "Thanks doc, but can I take a look at the DNA, after all it is just a stronger version of mine!?" Spider-Man asked as Fury and Connors looked at each other. Fury nodded, "tomorrow." Spider-Man nodded walking out of the lab.

* * *

"Hey!" Spider-Man greeted his friends in the medical bay. Ava was in her bed sitting up, as usual she had a magazine in her hand and her typical hospital wear; while Sam, on the other hand, was arguing with Luke about the latest baseball game; while Danny was laid back in his chair in his meditating position. "Hey Parker," Ava greeted back putting down her magazine. "Hey Ava, since you're the only one that cares that I'm in the room right now I guess I'll sit next to you," Peter said sitting in a chair by her bed, his voice slowly inclining to get Sam and Luke's attention. "Hey Pete," Luke said fist pumping Peter. "Hey Web Head, aren't you supposed to be with the Avengers?" Sam asked Peter; out of the corner of Peter's eyes he could see Ava turn to look at him. "Uh, yeah bout that…." Peter started; it was never this hard to tell his team something before, until now, "I'm not an Avenger anymore." "What do you mean?" Luke asked Peter; Sam, Danny, Luke, and Ava now had their attention now on Peter. "They kicked me off the team, not because of the Goblin incident," Peter said making Ava look at him with curiosity, "I thought it was but it wasn't, Tony just didn't want me to be distracted if I was going to be a part of the Avengers."

"Does that mean you're back now?" Danny asked. "I had to talk to Fury, but yeah I guess, that's the thing, do you guys want me back? I know I left, I would understand if you said no, I just…." Peter sighed, "I just really want my friends back. I know Ava what you said earlier, but I just want to make sure." "Peter, you're still our friend, of course we want our team leader back, and no one wanted a new team leader, so we decided not to look around for a while, good thing I guess." Luke said with a smile; _**don't I miss my friends! They always know what to say! **_"So, are you back or no?" Sam asked; Peter smiled, "yeah I guess so, team."


	5. Chapter 5

**Readers: Please if you have a good villain in mind let me know! Also, if you have any suggestions on I will take the constructive criticism by fellow Spider-Man fans! **

**latinoheat151: Glad you like that part! **

**TheOnyxDragon12: I'm going with it's been in his system to long…. Sorry I didn't specify.**

**Here's chapter five, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

_**Hey everybody! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man out somewhere in Manhattan. I am currently on patrol, as usual. Anyway it's been great since I rejoined the team, I got my friends back! I could care less about the Avengers I-**_

"Man of Spiders?" A familiar voice sounded behind Spider-Man; when Spider-Man turned around, he found Thor, Captain America, and Hawkeye. _**Wow, doesn't this have my luck written ALL over it. **_"Don't you _Avengers _have anything better to do than to mess with a teenage superhero trying to do his job!?" Spider-Man asked the three superheroes who looked astonished by Spidey's tone. "Is there something wrong Man of Spiders?" Thor asked as Spider-Man stood up and walked over to the group of superheroes. "You have the guts to ask me that!? Seriously can't you just go away and leave me be since I'm not appropriate "Avenger" material." "Geez Spidey, it's not like we made you go and defend a bunch of innocent teens that don't know how to fight!" Hawkeye said clearly gaining an irritated voice with Spidey's tone. "Don't you dare say that about my team!" Spidey said walking over to stand in front of Hawkeye. "Kid , we were your team, we were supposed to be your first priority!" Hawkeye said clenching his fist while Spider-Man clenched his fist. "Well, I guess you were never my team to begin with." Spidey said as Caps eyes widen. "Peter, we were your team but we just-" Cap said starting his sentence but never go a chance to finish it because they were interrupted by Fury.

"What are y'all doing?" Fury said with Spider-Man's team and Coulson standing behind him. "Just about to beat the crap out of this kid!" Hawkeye said as he raised his fist and swung at Peter, but Peter dodged it." "Alright Clint, you asked for it." Spidey said getting into his attacking mode when Tiger stepped in front of him. "Tiger!" Spidey said as Hawkeye started to laugh. "Parker, weren't you supposed to be on your way to Connors." Tiger asked Spidey; clearly irritated Spidey stood up and brushed himself off, "I _was _on my way over till these meat heads showed up." "MEAT HEADS! KID YOUR PUSHING MY BUTTONS!" Hawkeye said trying to run at him but Captain held him back. "Clint no, not now, leave these kids alone." Cap said pulling Clint to the side and started running to finish patrol. "Parker, what were you doing trying to gain up on Hawkeye?" Fury asked; Spidey huffed in frustration, "I tried to gain up on him!? He freaking started it!" "Dude, what could he say to get you so, well… angry?!" Power-Man asked as Spidey web shot a neighboring building. "Nothing Cage, nothing I'm in the mood to talk about."

* * *

_**I tried to gain up on him! Ha, that fat head Hawkeye did, I really wish he would just shut up! Or get his girlfriend Black Widow to shut him up! **_

"Spider-Man you made it, just an hour late." Connors said still looking through his microscope lens. "Yeah sorry Doc, I had a little incident." Spider-Man said sitting beside him. "So I heard." Connors said turning around to look at Peter.

"You know?"

"Yeah, half of the Tricarrier does."

"Oh joy, what all did you hear?"

"Oh something about how Clint made you mad and that Fury got your team because he was watching the conversation the whole time and that he didn't want you to kill Clint."

"…"

"Spider-Man, what did he say to make you so mad?"

"Uhh, he well… uh he might have said some stuff about my team."

"Ahh, I see."

"Anyway, anything on the Goblin and you know the serum stuff?"

"I was waiting on you to get here Spider-Man, I thought it would be best if we had a DNA sample from you to compare it."

_BUZZ…_

Peter looked down at his phone, Aunt May sent him a text message:

**Peter the food's ready and I invited Ava, Danny, Luke, and Sam over for dinner. **

"Uhh, sorry doc, I got to go it's my Aunt May and-" Peter started when Connors cut him off. "Go, I understand."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Aunt May," Peter called as he entered the doorway and sitting down on the couch. "Hello Peter, hey I invited the gang to come over and eat dinner with us, we're eating pasta and salads." Aunt May replied holding a blow with lettuce in her hands. "Okay, when did they say they were going to come?" Peter asked as he was walking up to his room. _**I've been thinking, I know that's dangerous but it's about that whole conversation that me and Clint had- **_

_**(Chibli Devil and Angel Spidey pop up on his shoulders) **_

_**Devil Spider-Man: Conversation? Really? More like let's see how much Clint can tick you off**_

_**Angel Spider-Man: I think he's right, Clint didn't have the right to say all that stuff **_

_**Peter: Only Clint, only Clint….**_

_**Devil Spider-Man: Oh and he would have really ticked you off if he said something about Ava!**_

_**Angel Spider-Man: Yes I believe he would to, but what I'm wondering is why he just tell her how he feels**_

_**Devil Spider-Man: Yeah I wish he just kiss her already**_

_**Peter: SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! NOTHING MORE! GOSH! **_

_**Devil Spider-Man: Sure, sure if you say so…. **_

_**Peter: Oh shut up! Both of you (Peter said flicking Devil and Angel Spidey off his shoulders) **_

"Peter! Ava's here…." Aunt May yelled; "coming…" Peter yelled back walking out of his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**sport21: Thanks, glad you like the story! **

**TheOnyxDragon12: Yeah pretty much that's kind of the point….**

**latinoheat151: Thanks for the suggestions definitely keeping those in mind for later… **

**Here's the next chapter enjoy! I don't own the Spider-Man characters... I might have changed some stuff up if you're confused just ask me about it... **

* * *

Chapter 6:

_**Hey everybody its Peter my first day as a senior at Midtown High! I can't wait till the year is over I'm already counting the days (Chibli Spidey pops up on the screen "179 more days to go after this!"). Everybody's here (I guess) even Ava, she was supposed to stay at S.H.E.I.L.D for the first week of school but Fury and me couldn't talk her out of it, go figure…. Anyway, I'm wondering where everybody is in this crowded hallway so that away I can see if they have a for chemistry…. weird name but oh well…. **_

"Hey Peter!" MJ said walking up beside Peter looking at her schedule. "Hey MJ, who do you have for first period?" Peter asked opening his locker. " , you?" MJ said opening her locker on the other side of the hallway. "Same, hey Ava." Peter replied as Ava opened a locker right beside Peter's. "Hey Parker, do you have a for first period?" Ava asked pulling out her chemistry book as MJ came over to join them. "Yeah, MJ does too." Peter replied as they walked toward the chemistry class. "Hey, are you coming over Friday?" MJ asked Ava. "Yeah."

"Since when do you two hang out?" Peter asked in an astonished tone. "Since two months ago Parker, wow you really don't pay attention do you?" Ava said smirking as Peter smirked back. "Hah, funny." Luke, Sam, and Danny walk up behind them. "Hey do y'all have for first period?" Sam asked. "Yeah." Peter, Ava, and MJ said in unison as they approached the door. "Wow, looks like all of us have first period together." Sam said smirking suddenly. _**Oh joy, now I have to see Sam first thing in the morning, great….**_

* * *

"Hey Aunt May I'm home." Peter said walking into the house to see a note on the fridge:

_Peter,_

_I'm with the girls for a meeting I Hawaii at the new office building I should be back next week, I left money and pizzas in the fridge._

_Love, Aunt May_

_**Hawaii? Why do people need an office building in Hawaii? Oh well, at least I have the house to myself for the week. **_

_RING…. RING…. _

Peter looked at his communicator, Fury was evidently calling him. "What's up Nick?" Peter answered sitting down on the couch, trying not to get comfortable. "Parker, can we ask you a favor?" Coulson asked standing beside Fury, in what looked like the monitor room. "Um sure, what kind of favor?" Peter asked, wondering if he really wanted to know. "We need your team to stay at your place for a week." Fury said holding a black file in his hand. _**I knew it! My moments of peace never last long! **_

"Sure, Aunt May's gone for the week anyway, I'll just need some more money if they're going to be staying too. I only have enough for a week, and that's just for me." Peter finished as Fury nodded, "no problem kid, they'll only be there for a week, we need to fix something then they'll be back." Fury hung up.

_**Well isn't that lovely, oh well, guess I better take one last hot shower before Luke comes. **_

* * *

"Ugh, it has to be here somewhere!" Peter yelled looking through a pile of random things piled up in the attic. _**Oh yeah, bet you're wondering what I'm doing here, I'm just looking for something that can fix that leak in the bathroom sink, and I've already looked through the basement. Besides I got to fix it before my team comes, and hopefully I won't get dirty while doing it, I really don't want to take ANOTHER shower; besides-**_

When Peter moved a box what looked like a file was poking out of a space between to cinder blocks, he pulled out of the space. "PARKER, LET US IN ALREADY!" Sam screamed banging on the door. "Coming." Peter said still looking through the file; he quickly stopped by his room and hid the file in his Chester drawers. _**I'll have to look at it later. **_"Dude, we've been standing out here for 10 minutes!" Sam said irritated walking into the house with the rest of the team behind him. "Sorry, I was in the attic." Peter said sitting in a chair opposite side of the room where Ava and the rest of the team. "What were you looking for in the attic?" Luke asked flipping through the channels on the TV. "Oh I was looking for something to stop the leak in the bathroom sink, so you might not want to use that sink for now," Peter said still a little dazed on what that black file was about, "what do y'all want to eat?" "I'm up for Chinese." Danny said. "NO!" Luke and Sam said in unison. "I'm up for Italian." Ava said as everybody looked at her. "I'm okay with that." Peter said looking at the boys, they nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and order it; is it the usual for everybody?" "Yeah, pretty much the usual." Ava said as the boys nodded, they were too involved in the show they were watching to pay attention to anything Peter was saying.

Once Peter got off of the phone with the Italian restaurant he got out the file he saw earlier. He thought he saw his parents name in it, but he just wanted to make sure.

_Section 35 of mission 451:_ _Occupation Oscorp undercover missions for S.H.E.I.L.D. Richard and Mary Parker were assigned to this mission. _

_**Hold up, undercover? S.H.E.I.L.D.? Richard AND Mary Parker? **_Peter's eyes widen, he couldn't believe it; everything that he put behind him, everything that he ran away from as a kid, was now coming back to haunt him. Also, S.H.E.I.L.D was in the mix, undercover mission for S.H.E.I.L.D. he had no idea that Fury knew about his parents. Peter kept looking through the file, then two names really popped out at him:

_Clint Barton and Natasha Romanova was the S.H.E.I.L.D debriefing and messaging from S.H.E.I.L.D to Richard and Mary Parker. _

_**Clint and Black Widow knew my parents…. MY PARENTS! Fury knew MY PARENTS! And no one told me! **_

"Peter the foods here." Ava called from down stairs. Peter quickly grabbed his Spider-Man suit, food, and told his team he was going to be out on patrol.

"Okay, where was I…" Spider-Man said scanning through the file. Spider-Man pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and was writing down things that popped out to him. "Richard and Mary Parker both S.H.E.I.L.D science and field officers that died in action." Spider-Man read out loud jotting down some notes.

* * *

"Kingpin, sir we have some bad news." A servant walked in the room from where a man in a chair was sitting looking through some papers. "What is it? Also, see that I'm not disturbed again." "It's about a Parker family member." The servant's voice lowered at the name, but it was loud enough to where Kingpin could hear it. "What do you mean a _Parker _family member?" Kingpin said turning around to face the servant. "It's the son, Peter. He found a file; it's about everything that happened." The servant stared down at the floor. "Get my top agent." Kingpin said as the servant stepped outside and walked back in with a cloaked person. "Ahh, you're still here. Well I have a job for you." Kingpin said standing up and looked at the dark figure. "What kind of job?" The figure replied. "The death of Peter Parker, otherwise known as Spider-Man."


	7. Chapter 7

**latinoheat151: First of yes about the chemistry class, second maybe you're right about Bullseye maybe you're not (just read this chapter and you'll find out), third I know how you feel about when they killed him, DEPRESSING! Anyway thanks and I'm glad you like it so far. **

**xXThE SpEcTaCuLaR SpIdEr-MaNXx: Thanks, and maybe you do maybe you don't know who the "dark figure" is ;). **

**TheOnyxDragon12: Just read this chapter and Peter might actually listen to the voices (no promises though). ;) **

**Readers: Sorry it's been awhile I've been super busy with school work and it might be even longer after this chapter because I have testing coming up… EWW! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks to everyone for your suggestions and feedback, and if you have any comments, questions, or thought please feel free to put them :)! **

* * *

Chapter 7:

_**Hey everybody it's me again on this normal day at school except one difference, IT'S FRIDAY! I've been waiting for this day! I know it's bad considering this is the first week of school, but hey everybody's counting down the days. Anyway, since Ava is going over to MJ's tonight us boys have the whole place to ourselves. Which in my opinion can be a bad or great thing, one we won't have bossy Ava around, and two bossy Ava can come in handy with humiliating Sam, so I'm debating. Anyway, I'm going out to eat with the team and MJ while lunch time is going on, we just have to get back before the bell. **_

_RING….._

_**Speaking of the bell… **_

"Hey Parker, we still on for the _out to eat lunch_?" Ava asked as she approached his desk. "Yeah, is MJ coming?" Peter asked walking out with Ava. "I don't know, she was supposed to be making up a test, but she probably did it yesterday during homework club." Ava said putting a her history book in her locker. "Hey!" MJ said coming up beside Ava. "Hey, are you still going to the lunch out or what?" Peter asked turning his phone on. "No, I have to make up a test, oh and FYI, Sam was sent to the Principle Coulson's office." Peter sighed, "what did he do now?" "Evidently in Sam's opinion, it's okay for teenagers to sleep in class five times just his first week, and in the same class." MJ said as Ava rolled her eyes; Peter chuckled, "you would think he would've figured it out by now, well with him being a senior and all." "Well…." Ava started, "I best not finish that sentence." "Well… I got to go; this is the class I'm supposed to go to so bye y'all. See you at seven Ava." MJ said walking into her class. "Bye." Peter and Ava said in unison. "Hey, has anyone seen Sam?" Luke said as him and Danny approached them. "MJ said he got sent to the office, again." Ava said as they walked out of the school doors. "Yeah, evidently Sam thinks that it's okay to sleep." Peter said smirking. Luke rolled his eyes, "I thought he would have figured that out by now." "That's exactly what I said!" Peter said as Ava started to say something again then stopped herself.

"Well, where are we going to eat?" Peter asked changing the subject. "Um, I say that buffet pizza shop, it's only a block away." Luke suggested as everyone nodded. "Yeah totally, but I got to borrow money from someone, I forgot some money again." Peter said as Ava handed him a five dollar bill.

"How did you-" Peter started. "Parker, you never have money, never." Ava said as Peter smirked at her and she smirked back. "Alright, you might have a point, but that's not my fault!" Peter exclaimed as Danny and Luke rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Sir, when can I-" A servant started but then was cut off. "Go fetch Bullseye now, I feel that this is a great time to tell him." Kingpin said sewing away the servant. The servant stepped out for about a minute then came back in with the dark figure. "Bullseye, I believe it is time, you will attack Peter or Spider-Man at nightfall, and remember destiny waits for no man." Kingpin said grinning evilly. "I know Kingpin, I know." Bullseye replied as the servant and Bullseye left leaving Kingpin to look out the window. Kingpin grabbed the phone and dialed a number quickly. "Ahh yes Norman, it's me Kingpin, and I believe we should meet." Kingpin said now grinning even more than he was to begin with.

* * *

_Peter's house 7:05…. _

"I won! Again!" Luke shouted before taking a sip of his Pepsi. "Oh whatever, I'm still better than you…. How about a three out of five?" Sam said taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"You two know that Danny and I do still want to watch TV at some point?" Peter said on the phone with the pizza company.

_**It's official bossy Ava is better than sitting here in my own house not being able to watch TV because they're to "busy" playing a video game. **_

Peter's thoughts were quickly interrupted when the pizza guy came back from keeping Peter on hold. "Yes that's my order, can you deliver it... Okay, $24.75 is the total? Okay thank you." Peter said hanging up then he looked at Danny, who was currently in a meditating position. "Yes." Danny replied pulling his wallet out and handing him a five dollar bill, and went back to meditating.

_**How on earth does he mediate with Luke and Sam's video game, plus their screaming? **_

* * *

_MJ's house 7:15: _

"Hey, you're actually just fifteen minutes late! Shocking!" MJ said with her door open with Ava standing there. "Alright be that way, I could have just left you alone while you're mom and dad is out of town this weekend." Ava said smirking back. "Come in." MJ said as her door opened wider. Ava walked in, and followed MJ up to her room.

"My Mom and Dad left a lot of food: pasta, pizza, cheeseburgers, and hot dogs. I never know why they leave so much food; they're only going to be gone for the weekend! Want anything to drink; we have root beer, , and Pepsi." MJ asked walking over to the fridge. "Um, Pepsi will be fine for now." Ava replied looking at the paintings MJ's parents bought on the walls. Ava's phone buzzed as she looked it was a text message from Peter; _HELP!; _Peter texted Ava, making her smile as she replied, _what's wrong? The boys getting on your nerves that much?" _

_Maybe…..; _Peter replied.

"What are you smiling about?" MJ asked, pulling Ava's attention to the red headed girl. "Uh, nothing, just a post I saw on the school blog." Ava replied; MJ smirked, "right sure, you positive it's not something Peter said." "Why would it be something Peter said?" Ava asked as MJ smiled. "You have no clue do you?" MJ walked up the stairs followed by Ava. "No clue about what?" Ava asked again as MJ now just rolled her eyes. "That you like Peter and that he likes you, isn't it obvious." MJ said as Ava's eyes widen and her cheeks began to blush. "I don't like Peter and he doesn't like me, we're just friend that's all." Ava said sitting down on MJ's bed. "Really? Keep telling yourself that." MJ said; then Ava smirked. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that you don't like Sam then." Ava replied getting MJ's attention to where she about spit up her drink. Ava laughed at the look that MJ gave her. "I-I don't like Sam."

"Right…" Ava began as soon as MJ got a call, it was Sam. "Keep telling yourself that." Ava finished with a smirk as MJ answered the phone.

* * *

_Peter's house 7:45: _

"Okay, so what if I like MJ is that a crime!?" Sam said at Luke. "I never said that, it's just you might need to hold back the flirting because it's disgusting." Luke replied causing Danny and Peter to laugh. "Oh and like you're the one to talk Peter!" Sam said as Peter raised his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean, Bucket Head!?" Peter said standing up to stand face to face with Sam. "That you like Ava, Mr. Totally Obvious!" Sam said as Peter's eyes widen. "N-No I don't." Peter replied as he began to get flustered. _**(Devil Spidey and Angel Spidey pop up on his shoulders.) **_

_**Devil Spidey: TOLD YOU SO!**_

_**Angel Spidey: You should have listened sooner **_

"Really dude, really? You have no idea! It's totally obvious!" Luke said as Sam looked at him with pride, as if he knew that he was right about everything. "Uh…. I-uh don't like Ava, I mean we're just friends." Peter said scratching the back of his head nervously. "_Hmm, _sure you are." Sam said smirking.

_**Devil Spidey: Admit it you like her, admit already! If all of them notice it then it's completely obvious!**_

_**Angel Spidey: Just admit it to us at least! **_

_**Peter: If I do will you shut up about it and not say I told you so over and over again **_

_**Devil& Angel Spidey: YES!**_

_**Peter: Ugh fine…. I might like Ava. **_

_**Devil Spidey: YES! **_

_**Angel Spidey: Knew it!**_

Just then a police car went toward the bank. "We'll finish this discussion later." Peter said running upstairs. "Call us if you need us Pete." Luke said grabbing the game controller.

* * *

_**Okay well now that I finished that I should be going back home, **_Peter thought as he left the bank. _**I'm feeling pretty good now that I put two criminals in jail and….**_

_**Devil Spidey: Please that's not the reason… It's because you FINALLY admitted to liking Ava**_

_**Angel Spidey: I agree**_

_**Spider-Man: UGH! This conversation again!**_

_**Devil Spidey: Uh yeah! Dude just kiss her already, you know you'll enjoy it….**_

_**Spider-Man: Whatever! Go away now will ya! **_(Peter webbed the two off of his shoulders)

Just then Peter felt a sharp pain in his side and rib that made him fall as he swung. Then Peter's Spidey Sense rang. _**Oh now you warn me! **_Peter looked down at his costume, blood was on the ground. _**Well isn't that lovely. **_"You must be Peter Parker," a voice came from behind Peter, "I don't believe we have met, allow me to introduce myself; the name is Bullseye. It's a pity you didn't bring your Avenger buddies with you." "I'm not with them anymore and how did you…" Peter began but was quickly cut off.

"If I told you that I would betray my employer, besides it's your fault for looking through the file. No matter, I'm here to get rid of you and end you so that no one else knows where or what is in that file." Bullseye said approaching Spider-Man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Readers: Thanks for all the positive comments and suggestions y'all have made! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! Please leave questions, comments, or suggestions if have you have any. ~ fangirl7287 **

* * *

Chapter 8:

_**The file! I can't believe it! How does he know I looked through that**_**! **Bullseye quickly pulled out a sword and swung but Spider-Man quickly dogged, he ran behind a tall concrete wall at the edge of the roof and ducked down looking at his wound, there was a small dagger poking buried into it. _**Um, ouch! **_Peter thought taking out the dagger and webbing his wound; _**this should keep my insides well, inside for right now. **_ "Come on Peter Parker, there is no escaping an assassin with the kind of wound you have." Bullseye said getting Spider-Man's attention after being lost in thought for a minute. "Is that why you threw a dagger at me, just so you can get me helpless? That's cheating!" Spidey replied, not giving away his location. _**Got to call the team but Bullseye might see me, crap… **_Spidey quickly went around another concrete wall and turned on his communicator. "Team," Spidey said into the microphone. "Something you need Web Head?" Sam replied. "Yeah, an assassin is after me and I really need y'all at the moment." Spidey replied. "An assassin?" Luke asked as he walked up behind Sam along with Danny. "Long story, I'll tell the team after we get this guy!" Spider-Man said he heard bullets bang against the concrete wall. "We'll be there in a minute Spidey." Luke said as Danny and Sam quickly ran upstairs. "A minute might be too late." Spidey replied dogging the income bullets as Luke went off of the communicator screen. "Pity, both of your teams aren't here! I was going to finish them off after I got done with you… I was going to start with White Tiger too." Bullseye said getting a mischievous grin on his face. _**That son of a….**_ "Oh and after that I was going to pay your Aunt May a visit in Hawaii." "You mess with me Bullseye! Not the people I care about!" Spidey replied, shooting electrical webs at Bullseye, and of course he dogged. "You really believe your _web shooters _can stop a man like me!" Bullseye laughed. "No, I was just staling!" Spidey said, as Nova shot a beam at Bullseye knocking him back. "Oh, well look who came to the rescue..." Bullseye said smiling and then shooting daggers at the boys. "It's going to take a lot more than that!" Power-Man said as Bullseye charged at Power-Man.

Nova quickly shot another beam, this time Bullseye dogged it and threw another dagger at Nova. Just then Iron Fist stood in front of him and swung his fist but Bullseye blocked it and threw him into a concrete wall. Nova then lunged at him, and he too was thrown into a concrete wall. Power-Man quickly tried to punch him but instead punched the ground and was kicked into a concrete wall. Bullseye turned and walked toward Spider-Man, Spidey slowly stood up blocking Bullseye's ability to hit his wound. Bullseye quickly ran toward Spider-Man; Bullseye quickly dogged all of Spider-Man's incoming webbing, while Spider-Man dogged all of Bullseye's swings. "You're better than I thought Spider-Man." Bullseye said with a very surprised tone. "Ugh, what is it with all of you villains and saying that with a surprised tone?" Spider-Man whined. Bullseye swung again and Peter dogged it, so Bullseye quickly pulled out his hand gun and aimed it at Spider-Man. Before Spidey had a chance to doge it Bullseye fired it and the bullet imbedded in his leg. Peter cried out in pain collapsing on the ground. Bullseye laughed, "no worries I'll tell Tiger you tried your best." Peter tried to swing but missed, badly. His eye site started getting blurry. Bullseye swung and hit Peter knocking him out, at that moment Bullseye turned to find White Tiger.

* * *

MJ and Ava were watching a movie together in MJ's bedroom when Ava got a call on her communicator. "Hey, I-uh got to go and use the bathroom." Ava said getting up. "Do you want me to pause the movie?" MJ asked; "oh no you enjoy it I'll only be gone a second," Ava replied walking into the bathroom.

"Hello?" Ava answered the communicator call when Fury's face popped up on the screen. "Ayala, we have a problem…" Fury began, but stopped when they heard a noise coming from somewhere in the house. "Sir, what's going on?" Ava asked but was interrupted by MJ's scream coming from the bedroom. "MJ?" Ava asked walking outside of the bathroom hanging up on Fury. Bullseye was standing over MJ, "well, well, well, you must be Ava Ayala, or should I say White Tiger?" Bullseye asked with a devious grin. "I believe you have the wrong person." Ava replied. "No I don't," Bullseye said getting a picture of the team, the masks off and every person sitting in a chair surrounded by a table. Ava's eyes widen, he knew, and now MJ does too. "What do you want?" Ava asked, getting a smile from Bullseye; "Your death." "MJ get out of here." Ava said as MJ ran toward the apartment door. "I highly doubt little girl that you are going to defeat me, after all I am an assassin that was assigned to kill off your team." Bullseye said walking toward Ava. Ava gave him a look of curiosity. Bullseye started to laugh, "Peter didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" Ava replied. "It doesn't matter now; all you have to worry about is how long you're going to stay alive if you even do…" Bullseye said pulling out his sword.

* * *

"Parker?" Coulson's voice rang loud. Spider-Man's eyes fluttered open, "yeah…." _**Um, ouch! That really hurt! Why can't I just be at home and not fighting bad guys like Bulls-… oh no, Ava!**_ Spider-Man quickly stood up, regardless of how bad it hurt, fired his web shooters, and swung off. _**Unbelievable I can't believe that jerk knocked me out just so he could kill Ava! That's cheating... (sighs) no worry Ava, I'm coming…**_

Ava slowly backed up, she couldn't change here, not only that but she wasn't supposed to be back out on the field for another two whole weeks! And then this happens…. _Okay Ava think, he knows my identity, and caused MJ to find out was to soon… _Ava started to think to herself, but still couldn't find a way to get out of this. Bullseye pulled out a gun and fired it, Ava quickly dogged and ran back into the bathroom pushing the draw in front of the door, she pulled off her shirt to expose her suit and pulled out her amulet sighing. "I got to do this… I just hope Fury will send the boys soon…" Ava thought to herself. Suddenly Bullseye busted through the door tearing the chestier draws into pieces. Ava leaped Ava swung but Bullseye blocked it holding her arm tight then throwing her causing Ava to land against the edge of the room against the hard wall. Ava struggled to get up; "pity," Bullseye said, "No worry I'm sure the reason Peter never told you was to protect you." "Tell me what?" Ava asked getting impatient. "Bullseye…" Peter said landing in his fighting position at the other side of the room. "Ugh, you again…" Bullseye said turning to face him. Spider-Man quickly kicked him in the face, and landed on the ground. _**Ouch, why on Earth does everything have to hurt so freaking bad? **_ "Does it look that I have time for this? I have a job to do and it's to find that file, so I suggest you tell me where it is or I'll kill Ava." Bullseye said; the pain in Peter's leg told him he didn't have that much of a fighting chance, but he had to do it, he couldn't have Ava killed, and he really didn't want to hand the file over. Spider-Man stood up and kept fighting Bullseye. "Ava, go now!" Peter yelled landing in front of her. "But Peter Bullseye's-" Tiger began but Peter cut her off. "If you want to help me then go, I can't have you being killed on my mind right know too, get the team and look after MJ." Ava hesitated but agreed after Peter launched himself at Bullseye.

* * *

_Outside on the roof… _

"MJ?" Tiger yelled, she waited hoping the team would come so she can go and help Peter. "Tiger? What are you doing out here? Where's Web-Head?" Power-Man asked with Iron Fist, Nova, Coulson, and Fury behind him. "He told me to get out of the apartment, I'm looking for MJ, but I can't find her." Tiger said, hearing something, so she followed the sound till it led her to MJ, who was sitting there with her arms crossed, not even daring to look at Ava. "You know how long I've been looking for you?" Ava said, her voice very angered. "15 minutes…" MJ mumbled still not looking at her. "MJ, what are you doing back here?" Nova said, MJ automatically turned her head away from them. Then Ava remembered, she found out the hard way that they all were heroes. "Oh… MJ I'm sorry, we're only trying to protect you." Ava said gathering confused looks from the rest of the team. "Protect me my butt, a freaking assassin showed up at my house to get to you, Ava!" MJ said getting face to face with Tiger. "Oh…" Nova mumbled, "that's why she's mad…" "Look MJ can we settle this later, we have to help Pete-" As soon as Ava said that a loud boom, similar to the gun shot came out of the apartment building. "Peter!" Ava said bolting through the doors.

* * *

"Peter!" Ava yelled running into the apartment, only to see Peter laying on the ground, unresponsive. Ava leaned down beside him, "Peter…" she whispered taking off his mask, to show his eyes struggling open. "Ava?" Peter groaned. "Shh Peter, it's okay just stay with me okay?" Ava said getting a nod in response. She was trying to be a comfort when inside her she felt frozen. Peter eyes drifted, she could tell he was in pain. "Peter it's okay, everything's going to be okay…" Ava whispered, gently touching the side of his face, when he reached up and touched her hand while it was still on his face. His arm movement from his body to his face exposed a bullet wound. Unknown to her, that was the third wound Bullseye put in him. Suddenly she heard her team come into the room, she looked back at them, they clearly saw the fear she had, and that was enough to make Fury call on his communicator to the S.H.E.I.L.D. medics. The rest of the team came up behind her, to see all of Peter's wound. Peter whizzed loudly, while Ava reassured him again, "come on Peter, everything's going to be okay, the medics are on their way." Ava's hand was still in touching his face, and waited for what seemed like forever. Just then the S.H.E.I.L.D. medics burst through and the team moved. It took Ava a little bit but she reluctantly stood and moved out of the way. She sighed knowing, remembering what all Peter did for her when she was injured and in that position. "He's going to be okay Ava." Luke said ignoring his worries just to try and comfort her. "I really wished you were a better liar Luke." Ava said quietly just loud enough for the team to hear. "He's too stubborn to die, Ava." Sam said, making sure he didn't have a worried tone in the voice. Ava sighed again, "I hope you're right Sam, I really hope you're right…"


End file.
